


YGO M

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Based on the movieYuugi, Judai and Yusei are fighting against Paradox... and something happens.
Kudos: 2





	YGO M

The three Duellist stood panting as they glared at the one causing their worlds to crumble, they continued again, to step forward and fright for those they loved. The laugher of their enemy filled and echoed throughout the area.

Mutou Yuugi was the first to reach his place, followed by the other two at the same time. He hated to admit but all three of them were losing, he was sure that the crazy man who claimed this was for the good of the future was cheating, some of their cards were failing as they flipped their switches.

"This guy is cheating!" Yuki Judai screams as he turns to the two of his right while pointing to the once masked man, "How does he keep rewriting our cards moves?!"

"It could be," Fudo Yusei speaks out loudly from the middle of Yuugi and Judai, "That his Duel Disk Systel is over recognising cards from his period and controlling ours."

"But wait!" Judai shouts lifting up one leg and stamping it to the ground to let out a piece of his angry, "That means we were doomed from the start!"

Paradox who had been laughing wildly the whole time they were talking, stops and allows a slow smirk to creep onto his lips. Looking down on all three he sneered at them.

"Did you really think you could win against someone who knows your moves," Paradox booms down at them, "I have studied you all! I know the rules and some of your cards are outdated!"

"So you never planned on having a fair battle?" Yami no Yuugi hisses through Yuugi's teeth, the King of Games eyes flicked between purple and red. "One thing I hate is a cheater in a game!"

"Me cheating? I am following my own rules." Paradox draws out as he laughs loudly again, once they subside he glares at Yuugi, "And so what if I left a little piece of detail out when explaining. What are you going to do about it?"

"Before any game," Yuugi says lightly trying to force back the raging person that lived in his head, "You should make the things clear with understanding, or at less let us a something to learn from."

"Yuugi!" Judai shouts never taking his eyes away from the man, "This guy is not going to listen! I say we go all out!"

"I agree!" Yusei cries out loudly as he breaks away from the group running to grab his motorbike; Paradox simply stares at the pair as the Duel Monster disappear from their sights.

"You are too late!" Paradox screams out laughing as suddenly the red misty area faded leaving behind a building that was melting into dark nothingness.

"How about we go to a place," Yami no Yuugi growls out from within Yuugi, there was a small shine forming in the centre of "That no matter what your little computer says, the shadows have the last say?"

"What?" Paradox asks as he lifts an eyebrow, however, he viewed this as an empty threat.

"This world may be lost," Yami no Yuugi utters softy but his voice seemed to carry to everyone's eyes as if he had his mouth to their ears, "But this time is not the start of the Games. You claim you know about this Game, let me tell you, this is not the start!"

Suddenly light poured out from the puzzle that was around Yuugi's neck, it completely covered over the teen's body and engulfed him; the white-hot light came growing stronger and stronger, soon Judai was caught up in it, followed by Yusei and his bike.

Paradox watches as the three Duellist vanish from in front of him, watches as that same light grew bigger and came to where he was. His light brown eyes widen in horror as he saw his System below and his Duel Disk break and shatter.

XD ~ DX

"….mou hitori no boku ..." Were the first words the escaped Yuugi's lips, squeezing his eyes tighten he then slowly opens them. Everything was grey, drained of all colour like he been sleeping right under the sun for a way too long.

Rolling onto his side with his head facing the ground, Yuugi vomited the contains of his stomach. Breathing hard he could feel it dribbling off of his low lip and chin but made no move to wipe it away as he in a daze managed to get up and sit on his legs.

"Mou hitori no boku?" Yuugi calls out light yet his voice was barely heard even to his own ears. Blinking he glances around and sees nothing but sandhills. As his dizziness began fading the colour returns to his sight, however, his surrounds were all near enough the same colour, pure blue skies and golden sands, the different shades of shadows of the hills were the only thing that gives Yuugi a sense of dimension and scale.

It took him all his power to bring one leg out from under himself and stand it up, he folding his upper body on that knee he pushes upwards and shakenly stands. Blinking at this strange place he wondered just what his other half had done in his angry.

"Hot..." Yuugi moans out a little, the feeling was returning to his numb body and the only thing that stood out to him the most was how amazingly hot it was. The sun above him was setting his skin on fire...

Glancing down Yuugi now notices that his Duel Disk was gone, his Puzzle was gone and so were his Cards. Panic gripped his heart at thought of his cards missing gazing around the general area he was in, he could not see his beloved cards anywhere!

A sound made him turn, moving towards the many voices he stares downwards at lots of people moving together as one group. It was an army of some sort, however, it looked right out of a history-based movie.

"Oi!" Yuugi shouts giving their attention, he bought his arms over his head and waved at them, "Oi!"A person broke away from the main group on horseback and hurried to where he was, right after three others followed the one.

"I need help!" Yuugi cries to the first person who reaches him, "My cards have been stolen!"

"What are 'cards'?" The deep voice asks from under the hood of the cloak he was wearing, "And should you not be more worried about the fact that you have no clothes on?"

"Clothes?" Yuugi asks as he quickly looks down, "My clothes are gone too!"

A snort of amusement came from under the hood, the person waves a finger and suddenly two men were standing behind him. Forcing on the reigns the hooded man made the horse move, Yuugi was now be dragged by the two men; they had taken their arms and shoved them under his armpits and lifted him up, the tips of his toes run over the burning sands.

'Clothes...of course, should have been the first thing to notice.' Yuugi thinks as he let himself he carried along, he was still far to weak to run away nor was it thinking cleanly, '...and even if I did, he did not know where to go.'

Yuugi was carried all the way to a strange float, many men were under it holding it up with all their strength. It had a roof that was being held up by four pillows, he could make out a chair right in the centre.

The thing was lowered and the men who were holding it moved to one side and bowed their heads down to the one seated. The one walked out from under the shadows of the roof and stare at Yuugi.

"It is you!" Mou hitori no boku breathes out as he rushes down the 'steps', which were some poor men's backs. "You are the one I been dreaming about this past season!"

"There you are!" Yuugi says with a bright smile and easily slips from the ones holding him grasp, having been used to this kind of hold from the many bullies, he walks over to the darker half, "I was looking for you!"

"You have been looking for me? Listen to me, why?" Yami no Yuugi, mouhitori no boku, nameless Pharaoh replies proudly, he raises a hand holding back those around them who were ready to attack the stranger.

"Of course, why wouldn't I look for my other half!" Yuugi answers with a smile, standing before his darkness; it was then all of Yuugi's dizziness faded and he began to think rightly again. Yami was standing in front of him, solid and firm, wearing odd clothing; the other's skin was brown, his sharp eyes were red in colour, which normally only happened when he tapped into his powers.

"Other half?" Yami repeats as he steps closer to a now confused Yuugi, "Other half?"

"Yes...," Yuugi says as his mind was screaming at him, trying to give him answers, "Where are the others?"

"Others?" Yami asks his pleased look turned to a sour one, "Who else is what you?"

"Judai and Yusei were fighting by my side," Yuugi explains as he tilts his head, knowing now that this was not his mou hitori no boku but the person who he was before, he was in the past where Yami was Pharaoh, "The enemy also fell."

"The enemy..." The nameless Pharaoh hisses out, he turns to a nearby person, "Robe him." Someone was already there, placing a heavy but cool robe over his shoulders. The nameless turns on his heels, a light hand touch Yuugi's back ushering him along behind him.

Yuugi found himself sitting on some kind of pillow next to the seat where Yami sat, he became very aware of what was going on. Yuugi knew that he had neither his cards nor Duel Disk, meaning the others did not have them; he was half-aware of the Shadow Games that took place at these times, meaning that he and the others had to follow whatever rules that were set at this time, without question. Another thing Yuugi was well aware all, these games at this time were deadly, more deadly than the watered-down Shadow Games of his day.

'But mou hitori no boku has placed us all on even ground,' Yuugi thinks as he stands and comes closer to the Yami was this age, he leans over and touches the Puzzle, 'And we all have to become familiar with these rules of the game.'

Red eyes stare at the other, feeling a strange brotherly love growing inside his chest. This feeling Atem over had around very close family members. The Pharaoh was letting someone touch the treasure, those around them there looking on in pure shock.

"There is still time to save our future." Yuugi said as he peels his eyes away from his Puzzle, "We must find the other two."


End file.
